You Again
by lilangel1
Summary: This used to be slowdylan story but now I'm taking it over. Nick and Zoe meet in a pub and got together and have twins. When to to the twins are 2 Nick and Zoe split up and Nick walks out with nothing. I realised I put the wrong chapter as chapter 2 it has now been corrected
1. Chapter 1

You Again

This used to be slowdylan story but now I'm taking it over. Nick and Zoe meet in a pub and got together and have twins. When to to the twins are 2 Nick and Zoe split up and Nick walks out with nothing. When Zoe takes a job in holby ed, Nick is the boss. Just to remind people I do not own any of the Casualty Characters only my OC.

Chapter one

"Charlotte and Sam get up now or I will be late for fist day at work" Zoe shouted from downstairs. About ten mins later Charlotte and Sam were downstairs ready to start their new school. They were all in the car and Zoe had dropped the girls of at school and was driving to work but saw Nicks car that they had shared when they were together. Zoe thought nothing of it and went in to the building.

" I am Zoe Jordan, new doctor here" Zoe explained to Noël at the desk in the Reception, "Nick Jordan will see you in his office now" Noël said. Zoe started to see her new boss called Nick but I couldn't be her X-partner. Zoe knocked on the door and heard a voice say come in. " Zoe, are you the new doctor" Nick said looking shocked. "Nick, yes I am and how have you been" Zoe said calmly. "Fine, how are Charlotte and Sam, they must be 12 now" Nick said, " They are " Zoe said. Nick told Zoe all the information she would ned to work here and then told her to leave. Went Zoe left she felt all the old feelings that she had for Nick 10 years ago rush out.

The rest of the staff was wondering why Zoe had the same last name as Nick but now on would ask. Just then a girl on the stretcher came through." Charlotte Jordan, fainted at school on her first day and this is her sister called Sam who followed her and she said her mum works here" Dixie explained. " Page Zoe and Nick now" shouted Adam. Zoe went to Resus to find her daughter there and then saw Sam in the corner of the room. "Mum, what has happened to sis" Sam said in a worried tone." She is fine for now, do you want to go into outside and sit in Reception, I will be there in a minute".

Just then, Nick came into Resus. " Nick, this is Charlotte Jordan" Adam said. Nick stopped for a moment and thought the second time I see my Daughter is in hospital. "Nick, what are you doing" Adam said. "Sorry I can't treat this one" Nick said as he walked out. Then he saw Zoe with Sam and went over to them and Adam saw him go over to Zoe. Adam wondered why Zoe and Nick couldn't treat her then it hit him, they were married, split up and he walked out on Zoe leaving Sam and Charlotte.

"Mum, will she die "Sam said well crying. " Know she won't Sam and ive got someone for you to meet" Zoe said trying not to cry. She signaled Nick to come to them. "Darling, do you know when I said about Dad leaving" Zoe said. "Yes"Sam said. "This is your dad ( Zoe pointed to Nick as she said this ). Sam looked up at Nick and hugged him like she never wanted to let go, just then Yvonne walked into the ED and went to look for Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yvonne caught sight of Nick talking to this woman and child in the waiting area. As she got closer she noticed the child cuddling Nick, she thought it was a bit funny but maybe this family had just had some bad news and Nick was comforting them. Yvonne thought this was a bit strange as Nick wasn't usually the emotional type but then she had never seen him interact with children. This made Yvonne smile as she thought maybe one day they could have children and be parents. Yvonne started making her way over to Nick when she saw Charlie come out and speak to Nick and the Lady. She then saw them both rush into resus. Yvonne thought it was strange but then thought to herself that she was being silly and thought it could be a family member of that woman. Luckily Yvonne didn't catch the panic in Nick's face.

…

Charlie came out to reception and saw Zoe and one of her daughters sitting in the waiting area. He was shocked and thought it was strange when he saw the child cuddling Nick, but he didn't say anything to them when he walked over. Zoe Charlotte is asking for you. With that Both Zoe and Nick got up. Nick got up a bit quickly forgetting Sam was cuddling into him. "Sorry Sammy" Nick said. Sam nodded. They all made their way into resus. Zoe rushed over to her daughter and couldn't believe how pale her daughter looked. "My poor baby" Zoe said as she hugged Charlotte. Charlotte hugged her mum back tight. Zoe climbed up on to the bed so she could hold Charlotte properly in her arms. Charlotte moved over so she could snuggle into my mum. "Mum I'm scared." Charlotte whispered. "Shhhh darling its going to be ok mummy is here" Zoe said. "And…." Nick said before Zoe threw him a look as if not to say now. Nick stopped and went over and spoke to Adam to find out what was wrong with Charlotte his daughter."

Zoe was comforting Charlotte and hadn't realised that Sam was crying. Robyn was comforting her as best as she could. Once Sam had calmed down slightly she went over and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Charlotte you gave me and everyone at school a big fright." Sam said. "Sorry Sammy I didn't mean to give you a big scare like that" Charlotte replied with tears in her eyes. "Its ok Charlotte but I need to know the truth did you feel unwell this morning." Zoe said. Charlotte nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?" Zoe said calmly, annoyed that she didn't notice. "Because I knew how important today was for you starting at your new job." Charlotte replied. This made Zoe feel instantly guilty. "Nothing is more important than you two" Zoe said pulling both her girls into a hug.

At this moment Nick walked into resus with Adam. Nick looked at Zoe giving their girls a loving hug he gave anything to be in that hug with them. Nick stood there watching while Adam went over to Zoe. "How are you feeling now Charlotte." Adam asked. Charlotte just shrugged she still felt awful and weak but snuggled straight back into Zoe. Zoe when your daughter came in her blood sugars were dangerously low which caused Charlotte to faint, we put fluids up some glucose in to bring her sugars up for now. But we will need to admit her for further investigation to find out why the blood sugars went so low. Zoe nodded to this information and comforted her daughter. "Don't want to stay want to go home" Charlotte cried. "I know you do Sweetie but we need to find out why you fainted." Zoe soothed. Charlotte nodded.

This story was originally Slowdylan's but it is now mine please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the guest that noticed that I had put the wrong chapter for chapter. But you could have said it in a nicer way as I put in a lot of effort in to writing these stories and had just put up a chapter from another story of mine by mistake.

That's enough of me ranting on. Please enjoy this chapter, read and review.

Just a reminder I do not own any of the casualty characters apart from my OC.

Chapter 3

Two days had now passed since Charlotte had been admitted to hospital after she had fainted. Zoe had barely left her daughter's side. It had now been confirmed that Charlotte had been diagnosed with diabetes after various tests. Zoe was shocked that her daughter had been diagnosed with diabetes but comforted her and told her that it was going to be ok. Zoe asked the nurse if it would have to be controlled by having insulin injections. At the word injections charlotte freaked out. Zoe comforted her daughter. Charlotte cried into her mum's arms don't want to have to inject myself all the time. Zoe hugged her daughter tight I know darling no one does but you will need to for your health. Charlotte nodded as she hugged her mum tight.

Soon there was a nock on Charlotte's door. Zoe looked up and smiled at Nick. Nick thought charlotte looked cute cuddled up to her mum like that and wished he could have a relationship like that with his twins. Nick regretted so many things from the last ten years but now he knew he could do his best to make up for them. "How is she" Nick asked. Zoe just shook her head "Not good nick she has just been diagnosed with diabetes." Nick just stood there shocked looking at his precious girl thinking to himself that she doesn't deserve this. "Zo we will get through this as a family." Nick said. Zoe nodded "why our precious girl Nick she doesn't deserve this." "No one deserves this Zo look at the people we have treated before." Zoe nods. "Zoe I know I have not been there for the girls but I regret and if you give me the chance I will now, I know it's going to be hard but at least let me try." Zoe nods "Nick just make sure you don't hurt the girls at all and it might take awhile to bond with them." Nick nods at this showing that he understands.

Just then Samantha comes into the room she sees Nick and Pounds on him. "Dad she said excitedly. Nick hugged her. Sammy then turned her attention to her mum and Charlotte. "How is Charlotte today, sis get better soon school isn't the same without you by my side." "Sammy hug" Charlotte mutters. Sammy lets go of Nick and goes over and cuddles her sister. Zoe budges up to make room for Sammy and pulled her girls into a hug. "Sammy the nurse told me I have diabetes" Charlotte explained to Sam. Sammy just hugged her sister and whispered "we will get through this together." Zoe and Nick smiled at their girls and loved how supportive Sammy was being.

Nick sat with Zoe and their two girls for another ten minutes before he got up and gave their two girls a kiss on the cheek. "Get better soon Charlotte I'll come and see how you are at the end of my shift." Zoe smiled at Nick before he left the room.

Zoe's PVO

On my first day at Holby I was shocked to find out that Nick was my boss. I now think it is lovely that after all this time our girls are finally going to get to know their dad. I just hope that Nick doesn't let us down. So far he has been a great support since Charlotte has been unwell. He has made sure to visit at least twice each day and has told me to take as much time as I need of work. The only trouble is I haven't had the chance to find out if over the last ten years he has had any more children or got a girlfriend.

End of PVO.

Sam was busy telling Charlotte about her day at school and everything she had missed. Charlotte laughed when Sammy was telling her something funny. Zoe smiled at her girls laughing. Zoe then got the portable DVD player out for the girls to watch a DVD. Zoe let Charlotte choose the film, Charlotte chose to watch Ted. They were all watching it snuggled back in the bed. The three of them were laughing away to the film. Zoe was enjoying this time with her two girls and it was like nothing was wrong with charlotte.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. There will be some more Yvonne in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I know some of you have been asking for the next chapter so here it is. Sorry it took so long just been concentrating on my other story.

Chapter 4

A few days later Charlotte was discharged home, she had been given an outpatient appointment for two weeks time. The nurse checked Charlotte's observations and reiterated how important her diet was and taking her insulin was. Charlotte nodded. The nurse gave Zoe charlottes drugs and they got ready to leave. Zoe text Nick to say that Charlotte was being discharged.

Nick was in the middle of doing paper work when he heard his phone buzz. He looked at it and read the text and headed up to the children's ward. But first he went to inform Tom and Charlie that he would be up in the children's ward if they needed him and to page him. Nick then headed up to the children's ward and into Charlotte's room to find her packing her things away.

Zoe noticed Nick and told Charlotte that she had a visitor. Charlotte ran up and hugged her dad. Nick hugged her back tight taking in her smells that he should know by now. Zoe carried on packing while Nick spoke to charlotte. "You must be glad you are going home today." Nick said.

Charlotte nodded but looked sad at the same time.

"Whats wrong Charlotte" Nick asked.

"I'm glad to be going home but I'm worried I won't get to see you dad if that's ok to call you that." Charlotte Said.

"Of course you can call me dad and I will be making sure I will pop by if that's ok with your mum." Nick said.

"Nick your welcome at ours any time to see the girls but just let me know first." Zoe said.

Nick nodded and then his pager went of. Nick said his goodbyes and gave Charlotte an extra kiss "that's for Sammy can you give it to her." Nick then went back down to the ED and was told he was needed in Resus.

Zoe and Charlotte thanked the staff on the children's ward and gave them a box of chocolates before heading to the car. Charlotte got in the car and Zoe put everything in the boot before making the short drive home. When they got home Charlotte ran up to her room and laid on her bed. She was so glad to be back in her nice comfortable room. Zoe brought everything in and then checked on Charlotte before making lunch. Once Zoe had made lunch she called Charlotte down. Before they started eating Zoe helped Charlotte with carb counting so that they knew how much insulin that she needed. Charlotte had her insulin and ate her lunch.

…..

At around half two Zoe and Charlotte left home to go and pick Sammy up from school. They had left early as Zoe had arranged a meeting with the head teacher and the school nurse to explain that Charlotte had been diagnosed with Epilepsy. They arrived at the school and informed them that they had a meeting with Mrs Stone. The secretary nodded and told them to get a seat. Zoe and Charlotte sat down. Mrs Stone called them in shortly after.

They had a short meeting discussing Charlotte's needs now she has been diagnosed with diabetes, her insulin. Zoe gave the nurse a spare insulin pen. Charlotte would have her one on her but it was just for emergencies. It soon ended and they went to wait outside for Sammy to finish.

Soon Sammy came outside with all her friends, she was expecting to get the bus home or to the hospital as usual but then she caught her mum and Sammy there. She hadn't realised Charlotte had been discharged and ran over and gave her sister a hug. Charlotte hugged Sammy back. Then all the twins friends ran over and hugged Sammy. "Glad your feeling better and out of hospital" Jessie said. Charlotte said hi to all her friends and chatted to them all for a bit before Zoe said informed her girls they had to get home. Both girls pleaded to stay a bit longer. Zoe shook her head both girls groaned and were annoyed at their mum. Unbeknown to them Nick was coming round and had texted Zoe what food the girls like as he was going to bring a take away home.

When they arrived home Charlotte and Sammy went up to their shared room and were chatting. Sammy was telling her about her day at school. Zoe was tidying the house up and do a quick flick round the house to ensure that it was clean. She was normally a clean person but due to Charlotte being in hospital the dust had built up.

Soon the doorbell went it was Nick. Zoe went to let him in. Charlotte and Sammy ignored the doorbell thinking it was just one of their mum's friends. Zoe called them down to say they had visitor. The girls just groaned as they went downstairs, but both ended up beaming when they saw Nick. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they both ran and hugged Nick. Nick smiled as he hugged his girls.

"What's in the bag, dad," Charlotte said.

"Fish and chips" Nick said smiling. Both girls beamed at this. Zoe took the bag and went to serve up dinner.

"I think someone has to do some carb counting to do first." Nick said. Charlotte groaned but did her carb counting. The four of them sat down to and ate their dinner. Once they were finished Charlotte injected herself with some insulin, While Nick helped Zoe clear up. Nick then spent some quality time with his two children.

Nick had forgotten that he and Yvonne had a date arranged at a restaurant. Yvonne had got their and was waiting for Nick. She was getting frustrated as he was now over half hour late. She text him "Nick where are you, we meant to be meeting up for dinner half hour ago."

Nick heard his phone beep he took it out and read the text and replied. "Hey babe so sorry got held up at work not going to be able to make tonight."

Yvonne got the reply and was very annoyed and stormed home she would be having words with Nick when he got home that night.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick ended up staying at Zoe's till around eleven at night as he lost track of time. Even though the girls were old enough to go to bed by themselves Nick wanted to be there to tuck them in as he hadn't been when they were younger.

Charlotte and Sammy shared a room. They had enjoyed spending the evening with their dad and getting to know him. They had always wondered what he was like but hadn't asked their mum as they didn't want to upset her. They both went to bed at half 9 and were watching TV in their shared room. Nick came up at ten to say night to his two girls and he kissed them and turned the light switch of. Nick then headed downstairs and was about to say bye to Zoe and go home when he saw Zoe filling Two wine glasses. I decided to stay for one drink.

We then went into the lounge. Nick had seen loads of photo albums laid out over the room. He picked up one and started to flick through it, and saw his two girls in school uniform. They looked so cute in the picture, he thought they must have been about five or six. "Zoe how old were the girls in this picture" Nick asks.

"Four that was the first day at school." Zoe replies.

At this Nick feels a pang in his heart that he wasn't there for that milestone of starting school. Nick carries on looking through photos with Zoe explaining where they were. Nick had seen pictures of the girls at school, birthday parties and some holidays. Looking at these photos Nick new he had missed out on so much. Zoe noticed this "Nick there is no point dwelling in the past, what's happened has happened, just get to know the girls now and be there for them during these difficult teenage years."

"Thanks Zoe, for giving me this chance of getting to know them, I know I don't deserve after how I behaved, I was just scared and cared about my career more then them but I regret that so much now" Nick replies.

They carry on chatting for ages about the girls when they were younger, when Nick looks at his watch "I better get back Yvonne will be wondering where I am."

"Is Yvonne your girlfriend." Zoe asks

Nick nods "Yes she is my girlfriend, I am not ashamed of the girls at all Zoe but I never expected to see you or them again and it all happened so quick that I haven't had a chance to tell her yet." He explains.

"I understand that and I don't want you to fall out with your girlfriend over this but you have two girls upstairs that want to get to know their dad, do not let them down, they need your support especially Charlotte with what she is going through is a hard change for her." Zoe replies.

"Zoe listen to me them girls mean the world to me and I am so pleased I have this second chance in getting to know them." Nick says.

Nick then heads upstairs and pokes his head into the girl's room and sees that they are both asleep. He lightly kissed their foreheads before heading back downstairs. Zoe said bye to Nick and saw him out of the house. Nick got in to his car and drove home, he hoped Yvonne would be in bed when he got home. When he first unlocked the door he thought to himself good she is upstairs in bed as all the lights were of except for the hall light. Nick didn't realise that Yvonne was sitting in the dark in the lounge waiting for him to get in.

Nick closed the door and Yvonne came storming out. "What time do you this" she shouted.

"I told you I was at work, we had an emergency come in and I was asked to stay and help" Nick replied.

"You text me at 8:30 saying that you had to stay late at work when we were meeting at the restaurant at 8 and it is now half 11 you seriously expect me to believe that you stayed at work an extra 4 hours at work." Yvonne snapped.

"Yes as a superintendent in police force you should understand that I can't just leave my department when an emergency has come in, short staffed and manically busy." Nick replies cool headed.

"You really expect me to believe that you were working, I bet you were with her, Nick I saw you together last week in the waiting area cuddled up together you weren't even hiding the fact you were cheating on you." Yvonne snaps in utter belief that he is hiding.

This shocks Nick he didn't even know that Yvonne saw him comforting Zoe and Sammy.

"And your not even denying it now" Yvonne snaps and goes to walk of.

Nick grabs her hand quickly. "Yvonne you need to understand, it was a colleague's first day at work and she had just had bad news about one of her children, that was in rhesus at the time"

"Don't give me that rubbish, it looked like you knew this woman more than just one day." Yvonne retorted.

"Yvonne what I have told you is the truth but I know this colleague from a previous job, I haven't seen her in over twelve years I needed to be there to support an old friend." Nick says.

"It looked like she was an old girlfriend or something and the next thing you will tell me is her children are yours" Yvonne snapped.

When Yvonne said the last bit Nick's face was a picture and gave it away that Yvonne was saying the truth.

"What the hell so are you telling me you have a child from a previous relationship and never told me" Yvonne snapped disgustingly.

"Yvonne please listen to me, its not like that, I have not seen the twins since for over ten years or heard anything from their mother, then she just turns up at the department for her first day at work and one of the girls gets admitted." Nick explained.

"Nick that was over a week ago and you still didn't tell me that you have children" Yvonne snapped.

"Please I was going to it just all happened so quickly, I didn't know how to." Nick replied.

Yvonne just looked at Nick disgustingly "Sleep on the sofa tonight" she snapped before going upstairs to bed.

Yvonne couldn't even bear to look at Nick.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
